


The Horror of Our Love (A Collection of Ereri Drabbles)

by erenjaegerwa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Violence, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegerwa/pseuds/erenjaegerwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ereri ficlets for someone special to me. Rating is for future one-shots and tags will be added as necessary. Each individual story is standalone unless otherwise stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of Our Love (A Collection of Ereri Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> The Ereri serial killer AU that has been bugging me. Loosely based off of Dexter, possibly, because I have been furious about the ending of that series for a while. I might continue it, but it's mostly to get it out of my head (and to write for my girlfriend).

Walking in on his boyfriend sobbing over a dead body was the last thing Levi thought he would find when he turned the key to their apartment on a Wednesday afternoon, Eren’s favorite glazed donuts in one hand and a tray of moderately warm coffee in the other. 

The blood was the first thing he noticed, pooling by Eren’s feet, the knife a close second. It was the one they left displayed out on the kitchen counter, something that had once belonged to Eren’s mother. Hand-carved with her maiden name and sterling silver, it sliced better than anything Levi had ever held in his hands before, and he’d seen his fair share of knives. It had done a pretty good job on the guy’s flesh, too, still stuck deep in the chest where Eren had left it, trembling hands still grasping at the hilt. Levi watched the muscles of his upper arms tense. He’d hit the heart this time. It must have spooked him out of it, or he’d still be going. 

“Don’t take it out. I’m sick of you making messes while I’m gone, kid.” 

Eren gasped something out while he set the coffee on the end table by the door and hung his coat up. Levi cringed at the sound of his retching, moving into the kitchen to grab a rag. He’d have to scrub the floor later. He couldn’t sleep knowing all that blood was seeping into the hardwood, and Eren’s puke wasn’t helping the situation. 

“I didn’t mean to do it. Not without you.” 

Levi sighed, scowling as Eren bent over the body again, coughing up a lung and choking on his own spit. His shirt was already soaked with vomit and blood, and now he was just mixing it all up. He couldn’t remember if there was bleach in the closet or the kitchen cabinet, but he knew there was some in the car. His skin was starting to crawl. “Sure looks like you meant it. How many times did you stab the poor bastard? You didn’t even use gloves, you idiot.”

Eren sniffled pitifully and Levi sighed again. It went against every single instinct in his body, made him want to curl into himself and die, but he got on his knees and pulled the brat close anyway, cradling him until his sobs died down. When he was hiccupping against Levi’s shoulder, hand clenched into his shirt where it had once been glued to the knife, Levi ran a hand through his sweaty hair, grateful he at least hadn’t got blood there. 

“Didn’t mean it,” Eren repeated, his nose rubbing against Levi’s collarbone as he searched for a place to burrow into. Half the time it felt like he was trying to climb right into Levi’s body, and if he wasn’t covered in blood and sweat and his own bodily fluids, maybe he wouldn’t mind that so much. “But he deserved it. He did. I would do it again, he deserved it.” 

Levi nodded, stroking at Eren’s back until he was breathing normally, holding his hand against his shoulder. “What’d he do?” 

“Rapist,” Eren mumbled. His teeth sunk into Levi’s shoulder, gnawing mindlessly. 

Levi nodded, glancing over. The guy’s eyes were gouged out. The stab wounds were all over his body. He was missing a finger, and he wasn’t even sure how Eren had managed that one. 

He sighed again. “Good fucking riddance, then. Let’s clean this up, alright? Blood stains are a bitch to clean and we don’t want the place smelling like bleach when your sister comes by tomorrow.”


End file.
